Danny Phantom in A very Bad Ghost Boy
by dannifentonphantom2007
Summary: After finding a bracelet that is made out of ectoraium that is Black and Red colored that made Danny evil. Will he stay that like forever? How will his love ones stop him? Will Sam get her Boyfriend back to normal? Will a fruitloop help the Fenton's?


**Danny Phantom in: Very Bad Ghost Boy**

**Summary: After finding and putting on a bracelet that is made out of ectoraium that is Black and Red colored that made Danny evil. Will he stay that like forever? How will his love ones stop him? Will Sam get her Boyfriend back to normal? Are the Fenton's going to need help from a certain Fruitloop? All theses questions and more will be answered soon enough in this fanfiction story of mine. This is after Phantom DxS some of stuff so might not be for children 14 and under so read at your own risk. DP(c) Butch Hertman.**

Danny is walking in the park with Sam holding her hand enjoying each other company. Danny was deep in the thoughts thinking how his life changed so much but he wasn't too worried because he had everything he wanted a family like him the way he is and what he is as well. His best is now his Girlfriend and they are in love with each other.

85% of people like him but rest didn't because they hated him some were ghost some crazy humans be mostly ghost but it didn't matter anyways because he is the most powerful ghost in the whole world and Ghost Zone together. "Danny? Anyone there? What's wrong with you ghost boy?"Asked Sam. But he didn't hear her. Because he hears a voice from the water let go of her hand went toward the fountain. "That's it. Come closer, just a little more and now take me out tof the water and put me on." said the voice to Danny which only Danny heard. Danny took a Black and Red like bracelet and put it on as soon as he took it out. But it in reality it got on him instead.

Sam ran to her Boyfriend to see what was wrong with him. "Danny is you Okay?" she said with worried eyes.

Then look at the bracelet he was wearing and it glowed Red and Black. Then he looked at him and before he answered she realized that his eyes turned red for a second.

"Am good, 's nothing to worry about and if there is you're the first person I would tell. And is a promise I will make." He said then kissed her check. She turn to face him and smiled a little because she knew he would never will lie to her but deep down inside she knew something bad was going to happen but doesn't know what?

Then they started to walk again they talked about what has been happen since they got together until they got to her house."Good night, Ghost boy see you tomorrow at school? 'Asked Sam."Yes, you will my Goth priceness." said Danny as he went ghost, "Good night, Sam."

With that they kiss on the lips for 30 seconds but felt longer. He said bye to her and she did same as he flew to his house. When he got home Maddie had dinner ready for him and they were waiting for him at the table."Hi, was your date with, Sam?"She asked even though he thought that they didn't know that he was going out with Sam."Fine, hey, wait you knew I was going out with Sam?"Asked a worried Danny with a sweet drip."Yes, we do and plus you couldn't hide it from me am your mother I know these things. "Said as she sat down to eat. They had a great dinner with no one bothering them.

The next day...

Danny wakes up and get ready for school early but he doesn't wear what he always wears instead he puts on grey jeans with black boots with black long sleeve shirt with a red T-shirt with a black DP symbol (Sam bought him that T-shirt) with a black hood on and he also put some black gloves on that are figureless and then went down stairs for breakfast. The other Fenton just stare at him as he took milk out and drank it from the gallon and drank the whole thing."Daniel Fenton, that milk was for everyone! And you back to your room and change out of those clothes as well!"Maddie yelled at him. then Danny look at her and then at everyone else and said," You can kiss ass." as he started to walk out the back door. But jack stopped him by put his hand on the door first and said, "You listen to your to mother and go change!" Danny didn't say anything but his eyes glowed red and attack him a green with red ghost ray that was strong enough that it made Jack hit the table and break it. Jazz ran to Jack while maddie tried something to knock some sense out of her son."Danny, II don't know what is wrong with you but you are giving me no choice." Maddie said as she takes out the Fenton thermos. But her hand was moving like crazy because she didn't want to and was also scared what would smiled evilly because of that and went inside without Jazz and Jack knowing and he used Maddie's body to attack them. He made her smile evilly and went to the living room to attack Jack and Jazz.

Jazz sees Maddie coming to living room and asked,"Mom, What happen to Danny?'She looks at her and said, "Your mother is not here, it's just me! MAWHAHAHA! Time for you to die now!"Danny using Maddie voice making her sound evil and then made a back flip and kicked her to the family picture on the wall so hard that it her break picture and some of the wall as well. And then pick up Jack and threw him to the roof and made a hole and jack is knocked out and is in his and Maddie's room. Afterwards got out of Maddie and flew out of her and with that he was gone and everyone there is knocked out cold.

Ten minutes later….

Danny is ghost form but looks the same his jump is under some of the clothes he was wearing like the Hoddle and red eyes and the bracelet is glowing and so is his eyes in red. And he is flying to the Bank of Amity. And there he turns invisible and makes four copies of himself they seal most of the money like about $10,000,000,000 dollars and goes back to house puts them inside of the walls of his room. Then he sole artwork and jewelry from stores and museums and that took a hour long. But he didn't care but two others did at Casper high school.

At the same time at Casper High 10:30am 3rd period….

Sam and Tucker are worried about because he would at school on time and he is late and he has not show up to school for the first three the English was going and it is already in the middle of class while Mr. Lancer is teaching Danny kicks the door open and walks in like does care at all and he does, And Mr. Lancer asked, "Why are so late to school,?"With a serious face. As Danny stopped with everyone look at him he said,"SO, I don't care. Why should you old man? You give detention all the time and I always get out. So it's pointless to sent me there and it's pointless to call my parents they out cold at the moment. And you will be if you don't get off my danm ass about being late because it's just a bunch of chap!"Danny yelled. And walks out of the room.


End file.
